


Good to Go for Something Golden

by rehceg



Series: Grenade Jumpers (leave this town in ruins) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2008 south england au, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fem!Donghyuck, Fem!Mark, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda, Lesbians, Markhyuck are Lesbians, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, same as the last part really, though not really bc its legal under uk law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehceg/pseuds/rehceg
Summary: Too distracted by the absolute monstrosity that was a club mix of Coldplay’s Viva la Vida playing, Mark doesn’t notice Donghyuck sitting down next to her.





	Good to Go for Something Golden

**Author's Note:**

> literally Will not make sens e if read seperate to the first because im too lazy ro chapter works and do not care at all: in which i continue my lesbian markhyuck agenda and still don't solve any plot point properly  
> t/w for vomit (in like the second/third to last paragraph (i dont remember))  
> t/w for drugs and alcohol but i tagged that i think

They don't talk about the kiss

 

For best friends that talk on a daily basis at the very least, not talking seems to be a recurring theme recently.

 

Well, they did speak about the whole Lucas-and-Donghyuck-shagging situation, but only for about five minutes and Mark was far too distracted by the heat of Donghyuck’s hands on hers and the closeness of their bodies to really listen.

 

Mark never found why Donghyuck had the habit of skiving, but most importantly, they didn’t speak about the kiss. Or the fact that Mark essentially broke into her house, either.

 

After they kissed, Mark was simply shooed back out of the window with a promise of more conversation ‘ _tomorrow, dickhead, I can hear my mum walking up the stairs so piss off_ ’ and had to walk back home. Her head was hazy with a flurry of emotions, her thoughts somewhere in between elated and preparing to strike a stake into her chest.

 

It was only when Mark had returned home and sat on her bed that she realised how immensely she’d fucked up.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark lays on her bed and tries not to cry for the nth time that day.

 

It's been two weeks and they still haven't spoken about it. Mark is waiting for it to all go to hell. She didn’t meet up with Donghyuck the day after they kissed and the two just didn’t bring it up the day after that.

 

Mark, above all, is a coward. Donghyuck knows this, and so should’ve resumed responsibility and bought it up herself, being the bold one.

 

Donghyuck is a twat and Mark knows this, so should really have lowered her expectations.

 

Before Mark was afraid of rejection and reciprocation but is now left with the one thing she never anticipated: nothing.

 

In some ways, Mark supposes, it's a blessing. She's always been so caught up with the idea that she'll fuck up her friendship with Donghyuck by liking her, either ruining it now for further down the line. With this outcome of nothing, nothing happens. She doesn’t fuck up – she’s not given the opportunity. But despite her fears, Mark still _wants_.

 

Mark wants to kiss her again, wants to hold her so, so close and feel the warmth of Donghyuck’s hands on her neck again, in her hair again, on her waist again. She let herself want and now she can’t stop. Donghyuck consumes her every thought, but she is coward and Donghyuck is still a twat. Mark didn’t even tell her she liked her, not really, and still managed to fuck it up for herself. She starts crying again.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck seems mostly fine.

 

Mark can never really tell.

 

They’re sat in her car working their way through the bag of food they bought from the post office outside the school. Mark works her way into a box of Jaffa Cakes and thinks about how strange it is that Donghyuck can act like nothing happened.

 

“You know,” Donghyuck begins, gesticulating with the lollipop from her Dip Dab “the geezer who sold ket behind Asda’s been banged up”

 

Mark tries not to look at Donghyuck’s lips when she puts the lollipop back in her mouth “Uh-huh” Donghyuck’s lips glisten with colour and she remembers how soft they felt pushed against her own.

 

She doesn’t think about how the flavour of Donghyuck’s mint lypsyl lingered in her mouth, and she most certainly doesn’t think about how now her lips would taste of strawberry and be sticky if she were to lean across the gearstick and kiss–

 

“Got a bump off him before the old bill found him though,” Donghyuck dunks her lollipop back into the bag of sherbet, sucking the powder off the sweet before pulling it back out of her mouth “dunno why.”

 

“The fuck did you do that for Hyuckie?” Mark pulls herself up from where she was slouched in her seat, Jaffa Cake box left forgotten and knocked into the footwell, eyes definitely off Donghyuck’s lips now “You fucking idiot, you said you wouldn’t!”

 

Her eyes widen and she sinks into herself, shoulders raised and crosses her arms under the scrutiny of Mark’s glare “I just fucking told you! I literally just said I didn’t know why! Bloody hell, Mark.”

 

“Bullshit!” She yells “You don’t just walk up to some guy to buy ket without having any motive.”

 

“Motive?” Donghyuck spits back, folding her arms and pushing herself back up in the car seat “You make it sound like some kind of crime case–”

 

“–It is a fucking crime! What the fuck? Did no one tell you buying illegal substances is a fucking crime?”

 

“Come off it Mark, of course I fucking know! I’m not some dozy nutter – believe it or not,” she pinched the bridge of her nose “I’m just – fuck knows – bored? Impulsive? What’s it matter, I’ll probably just sell it on anyway. It was too cheap to be worth actually doin’ a line.”

 

Mark snorts and turns around in her seat to stare out of her windshield. The bonnet of her car is far more appealing to look at than Donghyuck “Bored and impulsive? Yeah, why else do you do anything huh? That’s the reason you nick stuff, isn't it? Why you always screw college boys after sharing weed with them and get drunk off backwash vodka at parties you’re not invited to, why–”

 

“Bloody hell, what’s with all this? I – I mean I know I pissed you off Mark but…” Donghyuck trails off, voice wavering. Mark can tell she’s close to tears.

 

“That’s why you kissed me, isn’t it? Boredom and impulse.” Mark chokes out, still not looking at her.

 

“Couldn’t possibly be because I fucking like you, could it?” Donghyuck whimpers but Mark still doesn’t look at her.

 

A few seconds pass before Donghyuck speaks again, schooling her sadness with an angry sneer “Nah – bints like me only like quick shags with blokes who’ll give ’em spliffs for free. Boredom and impulse, innit? I hope you choke on those words.” She steps out of the car and walks off.

 

Donghyuck leaves the door open, and Mark starts crying as she leans over to close it.

 

 

 

 

 

A week and a half of radio silence followed after their argument, and now, Mark stands in the arch of the doorway and hates the look on Donghyuck’s face.

 

They’re in Lucas’ house at a party he’s throwing to celebrate the end of exams. Donghyuck’s rolling something for a tall guy stood next to her, laughing at something he said while Mark watches her from the doorframe.

 

“Move it, wanker” A short boy barges past Mark as he walks through the door, knocking into her shoulder as he passed. She takes this as her queue to walk further into the room.

 

Mark hates parties, especially parties that Lucas holds. Too loud, too cramped, the drink all too warm and the stench of weed far too overpowering. She doesn’t know enough people there to relax in such an atmosphere. Most of the time, the only people she recognises his parties is Donghyuck and Lucas himself.

 

The same can be said about this party. She can only recognise Lucas and Donghyuck, but she isn’t really talking to Donghyuck at the moment and Lucas looks far too busy painting some girl’s neck with his saliva. Mark doesn’t really want to talk to him anyway, she finds it far too awkward after finding out Donghyuck gave him head and the two spent a Saturday in the sack together. That happened in this house her brain helpfully reminds her, so she tries to shut it up with a sip of her Jägermeister.

 

She bought a bottle with her to gain herself entry even though she hates liqueur. She’s never liked drinking but watching Donghyuck work the room with a smile – seemingly unaffected by the argument that probably made her cry more than the kiss did – makes her think she needs to. She sat down on the sofa and, trying to ignore how the leather was sticky and covered in stains, kept drinking.

 

Too distracted by the absolute monstrosity that was a club mix of Coldplay’s Viva la Vida playing, Mark doesn’t notice Donghyuck sitting down next to her.

 

"I'm sorry – really sorry – fuck knows I can't spend any longer not talking to you, Mark," she starts, placing her hand on her knee with the utmost gentleness that leaves Mark breathless "I'm sorry for buying K, I'm sorry for swearing at you and yelling like that, sorry I stormed out of your car like that – and leaving the door open, we were on a road, that was dangerous – I'm sorry I –" _kissed you_ , she doesn’t finish.

 

Mark looks at her and tries to ignore the intensity in her eyes. This is all too familiar – that look on her face, the warmth of her palm, Mark wanting so much – she takes a deep breath. “I,” Mark searches her mind for the right words and comes up with nothing. She licks her lips and tries not to cringe at the residual sweetness from her drink. She decides honesty’s her best bet “I dunno what to say, Hyuckie.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck repeats, leaning in closer as if it will give more meaning to her words. It doesn’t.

 

But it does waft the smell of beer into Mark’s face and suddenly she can see nothing but Donghyuck’s lips, feel nothing but the weight of her hand on her knee and once again be consumed by Donghyuck and the overwhelming sensation of want that comes along with her.

 

“I like you so fucking much, Donghyuck.”

 

The smile Donghyuck gives her is blinding. Mark doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to see anything else again.

 

She kisses her.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark wakes up with a hickey and a pounding headache.

 

Her mother gives her a disappointed look as she shuffles past her to reach the toilet. She pays this no real mind, winces when she closes the door too loudly, and only understands the sentiment of disgust as she vomits into the bowl.

 

She stays sat on the floor for a good half hour, revelling in the sensation of cold tiles against her flushed burning skin.

 

“Mark!” A loud shout from her mother breaks Mark from her reverie, “Mark your friend is calling for you, get down.”

 

With many whines of protest, she makes her way downstairs and to her front door, her brain feeling too fried to make sense of anything, so simply walking on autopilot.

 

“Fuck, man, you look proper wasted – did you drink again this morning? – hair of the dog or something?” Donghyuck’s easy smile doesn’t do much to sober her up.

 

“You what?” Mark squints, “Wait, lemme come stand out there with you – need the fresh air – and don’t swear in front of my mother, thanks.” She pushes Donghyuck out of the doorway to sit on the step, head in hands.

 

Donghyuck sits next to her and rubs her thumb over the curve of Mark’s knee. They sit in silence for a long while, waiting for Mark to sober up more.

 

“Why’d you come over?” Mark asks gently

 

Donghyuck smiles “Wanted to talk about it this time,” she ducks her head, clearly nervous “didn’t think you’d be this hungover though, you didn’t drink much.”

 

“We can’t all hold our drink like you can, Hyuckie,” she tries to joke, but it falls flat. She clears her throat, wincing at the soreness slightly, “I – uh – you’re not leading me on, right? Wait – fuck – that doesn’t sound nice, I just, I like you a lot and –”

 

“I get it, I guess I kinda have that rep, don’t I?” Donghyuck smiles sadly.

 

Mark struggles to find words again, her empty palms point up at the heavens as she pleads for something meaningful to reply with but they come back scorched black. She gives up and settles for something worthless to fill the void “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I like you a fucking tonne, Mark, I’m just scared. People never stick around and I don’t want to fuck it up.” Donghyuck’s eyes water, her voice raw with emotion “Do you get it? Like, I’m really shitty with words and shit – I sound like such a cunt – I wanna be less scared so we can do this properly so I won’t fuck it up and you won’t end up hating me?”

 

 

 

For the past two years, Mark stayed in her head. She stopped herself from wanting and from loving but Donghyuck was beautiful.

 

For the first time, Mark emptied her fears into the world and screamed into the void for help, but it screamed back in only an echo.

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Mark says, “why are we preparing for the end when the beginning hasn’t really started yet?” she tries to joke.

 

Donghyuck graces her with a snort. It wasn't funny enough for a laugh. She rests her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark thinks it's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> n e way if you thought part 1 was bad guess what this is worse  
> thank you to the people that commented on the last one i was so scared of putting up my first fic and it was so so nice to receive feedback on that so thank you  
> what tense was this written in? babey i dont know either


End file.
